Problematique
by JinxRomance
Summary: What would happen if Tony never reveled he was Iron Man? If Pepper married someone and has a new step daughter? What would happen if Sandra was forced to work with Tony, whilst also being Iron Man's enemy?   Tony/OC, M for later chapters
1. Prologue

I twiddled my thumbs together staring intently at the door. It has been one year, and I'm expected to act like nothing ever happened? She married some guy I didn't know, left to live with him for a year and comes back, expecting everything is all hunky dory? I don't think so. As the door opened I stood, standing with my hands behind me back, heart racing. Pepper appeared, closely followed by a rather fit man. She smiled and so did I, walking up and shaking her hand.

"Always good to see you." I said, and she nodded.

"It would seem Stark industry's is just barley hanging in there." She raised an eyebrow and I shrugged. "Well, I'm back, and hopefully with… Some… Help…" She looked around, and I raised my eyebrows, looking at the man.

"Tony-"

"Stark, yes. I know." I clenched my jaw, already hating the bastard that took Pepper from me. "I'm Jean. Jean Green." I froze, starring at him, as he at me.

"Don't." Pepper said as I opened my mouth. I looked over to see her looking at the door.

"Somewhere to be?" I asked, and she looked at… Jean Green…

"Where's-" We all looked to the door as someone was thrown in my Dale, the security guy from the 3rd floor.

"Ughhh." We all now looked down to see a girl, shaking her head as she sat up. "I found that method rather fruity." She muttered, standing and turning, now in front of me between Pepper and Jean.

"This is my daughter, Sandra." Jean sighed, shaking his head. I raised an eyebrow, giving her a once over. She was short, but lean making her look tall. Her hair jet black and half way down her perfect shaped ass. Her skin was sun kissed, and I could tell she is pretty fit. Her eyes is what caught me. Bright, emerald green, showing defiance and mischief. I smiled, holding my hand out too her. She looked at it in disgust, but when Jean elbowed her, she clenched her jaw, glaring up at me as she shook my hand. It was strong, making me smile all the more.

"She's a lot like you." Pepper said once Sandra and Jean left the room, as so she could talk to me.

"How so?" Pepper sighed, crossing her arms.

"Argumentative, narcissistic, problematic, and a genius." I smirked, knowing that combination all too well.

"How old?"

"17."

"Ouch." I truly felt sorry for her. A child that wasn't hers, and with attributes like that _plus_ teenage hormones?

"Yes. But about me coming back," I stared into her blue eyes, heart thumping. "Is it going to be a problem." I just stared at her, brain in slow motion.

"No."

"Are you sur-" The door burst open once more, to find Sandra being thrown in by 2 guards. She looked up at us slowly, smiling guiltily.

"Found her digging through the Computer Arch Cives." I raised an eyebrow and she stood, sighing.

"Archives genius." I chuckled once, holding my hand up to stop the guard from beating the ever living shit out of her.

"Thank you." They looked at me and left, as both me and Pepper stared at Sandra. She held her hands up, eyes lighting up.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault. The system called to me." She looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "By the way, you're fire wall sucks." My eyebrows shot up, as Pepper shook her head, putting it in her hand.

"I designed it myself." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Software kicks ass, but with the information you have in the hard drive, I suggest creating a better one." I smirked, making her brows come together.

"Then you do it."

"What?" Both Sandra and Pepper said. I looked at Pepper.

"Do you really want to leave her home alone? What better way to calm her down then to work with me?" She said at me, eye twitching.

"I honestly don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope."


	2. To Be Young

I groaned as I felt someone tapping me. The voice was male that I knew for sure, but I couldn't comprehend what he was trying to say.

"Sleeping. Go. Away." I muffled into the pillow, nuzzling it as I aimlessly reached for my bed sheet, pulling it up to my neck. But the person didn't seem to get the hint as he continued to talk and tap me. I growled, holding my arm up as I gave the person the finger. "No me gusta. Get the fuck out of my room." I moaned, my face only halfway on the pillow. Leaving my mouth open I let my arm fall back to the side of me so that I may slip back into la la land.

"Is that any way to treat your new boss?" the man spoke, but I didn't comprehend it until 10 minutes of silence. I shot up, eyes wide, staring at my wall, and then looked over to find none other than Tony Stark sitting on my chair, his feet propped up onto my desk, looking at the latest blue print I was working on, his head tilting down, his sunglasses down to the bridge of his nose.

"Get. Out." I growled, and he looked up at me with a smile.

"Morning sunshine." He stated in an overly chipper tone.

Jumping out of bed, taking long strides in his direction I ripped the blue print from his hands. He just continued to smile up at me as I folded it up, laying it back down on the desk. "Interesting room." He jested. I groaned, rolling my eyes, my hand fisting my hair as he walked around, only pausing to look at a blue print I had tapped onto the wall. Computers were scattered all about, random notes about my work also scattered – to say the lease, my room was utter chaos.

"Why are you here?" I asked, controlling my rage as best as I could, grinding my teeth, glaring at his back. He kept staring, leaning forward some, looking at something behind a book case full of technology, mythology and fantasy books.

"A fan?" He muttered, smirking like the devil. I sighed and walked over, forgetting what was there. I stood behind him, seeing the Iron Man poster.

"Very much so." I confirmed. He stood up straight, turning to face me, a very 'Stark' smile I call it, on his lips.

"Why's that?" he questioned seeming a little too interested.

I looked over him at the poster, eyes dazing, "It's none of your concern." I muttered in return and sighed.

"If you are going to be this difficult, I might re-consider you working for me." he said, his tone only seeming half serious.

"I wish you would." I deadpanned.

"I won't."

"I know."

"So!" he clapped his hands together walking over to my favorite computer. It was against the wall, same side as the door. The monitor was a flat screen that was attached to the wall, a small steel desk with one side panel on each side, a keyboard on the desk, one on the left panel and one on the right, with blue prints and some ideas around the monitor. "Where are your plans for the new firewall?" he asked and I snorted going back to my bed laying down lazily.

"There aren't any. If you're so smart like everyone thinks you are, you come up with a better one." I retorted.

He spun around looking at me, "Fine. At least show me how you hacked into the system." He said. I rolled my eyes and he quirked his eyebrow. "If you even can that is. I mean, you aren't even what, 16? And you also don't have the information here."

I glared at him offended. Getting up I pushed him away, sat down on the plush leather seat using the front keyboard to get to the website.

*Tony's POV*

I stood behind her, hand resting on the back of her seat, smirking as she went from one key board to the other, easily hacking into my system. Whilst she was busy, I decided to take better look at her. She put her long hair up in a pony tail; her bangs were cut to go across her face to the left side some strands hanging in front of her black eyes, a black lip ring with spikes at the ends made her look even more punk; she had on an emerald green tank top, showing her toned muscles, light blue veins showing as she worked fast. I noticed a rather large scar, er, four actually. Looked like some kind of claw mark, making me raise an eyebrow as I studied her more.

She wore black basketball shorts showing long, lean legs. Her face was concentrated – focused, eyes skimming the monitor behind green rectangle glasses that made her look even more like a hacker. One small thing that I noticed was on that on her left ear was a tiny freckle, just a small dot on her ear lobe. The only things that were on her body were some cuts, bruises and scars. She looked nothing like her father and acted nothing like Pepper, a complete stranger in her family tree. Someone I could play with.

"There." She spoke proudly, sitting back, crossing her arms across her chest. I took a step forward as I saw embedded codes upon embedded codes. They ran down the screen at high speed, then it turned blue, the screen became wavy, and then it turned onto my files. "I'm 17 by the way." She spoke again, I turned my head to look at her, a childish pout on her face as she slumped angrily in the chair.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You said I wasn't even 16. I'm 17 - turning 18 in a couple of weeks." She re-stated.

I raised an eyebrow and stood up straight, remembering that Pepper said something like that yesterday.

"Right, well." I said, taking another look around her odd room. "Since you seem to so easily to hack into my system, I now know I do need to update the firewalls and software."

*Normal POV*

I had my head against the door, my hair in a pony tail, wearing a black and white stripped beanie, mouth open slightly as I tried to sleep - though had no luck.

"You're going to get a neck cramp." Someone interrupted.

I grunted in response to Tony, not feeling like dealing with his shit. We were in his convertible Audi, driving the hour drive to Stark Industries. "Come on, what's your problem with me anyway?" he continued to bagger.

I groaned, picking my head up and laying it back against the head rest, grabbing my pack of Marlboro smoothes from my top flannel jacket pocket. I felt his eyes burn into me as I lit it up, raising an eyebrow with a smile as I looked over to him.

"Don't worry about it." I said smirking, taking another drag, feeling the soothing calm of nicotine rush through my veins.

"You know you're under age right?" he commented.

"Really?" My mouth shot open as I stared at him with fake shock, holding the cigarette in front of my face. "JESUES! I didn't even know! I-I!" He looked at me over his sunglasses and I smiled, leaning back and inhaling the cigarette again. "You're allowed to smoke at 16 if you have parent permission." I added in my normal tone, but with a hint of amusement.

"Do you?" he asked and I looked over at him.

"Point taken."

We drove in silence for awhile, before he seemed to get bored. "So, you never answered my question." He said, turning down the music. I took the last bit of the cigarette, and threw it to the side.

"You don't need an answer." I replied, resting my head back against the head rest again, closing my eyes letting the wind cool me off.

"Considering this is the first time we have ever met and you are going to be working for me, I just hate not knowing things." said Tony.

I smirked, messing with my lip ring, "You can't have your cake and eat it too." I rolled my head over to see him glare at me.

"I always do."

"Meet someone who doesn't give a shit then." I retorted.

He sighed, hands tightening on the wheel. "Well then, what about that scar?" he asked, and I instinctively raised my hand to my right shoulder, knowing that under my black 'The Used' shirt was the claw mark. "How'd you get it?"

I looked down, sighing. "I was attacked by a wolf back in Massachusetts."

He looked over to me, then back to the road. "I was in my second year of college, walking around in the woods after class. It was fast…all I got was this scar, and of course a new pet." I said smirking.

"You kept the wolf that attacked you?" he asked in surprise. I nodded. "I didn't see any wolf…" He muttered.

"Dad makes me keep him outside now, Pepper is terrified of Fang." I said and he laughed, making me scowl at him.

"Fang? A little cliché don't you think?" he jeered.

"Shut the fuck up billionaire boy." I growled in anger; he raised an eyebrow, smirking that 'Stark' smirk of his.

"Keep talking like that and I'll just keep adding stuff to your list of things to do."

"You wouldn't."

"I already did. Once you upped the firewall, how about you work full time, hacking into other companies?" he smirked.

I groaned.

"You know what? No. I refuse to help you." I stated firmly.

"Ahhh, to be young and naive again." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"You act like a three year old." I muttered.

"You act like a two year old."

"You act like a- No! Not doing this." I said.

He laughed pulling into the parking lot. "Welcome to Stark Industries."


	3. Enemy

"Do you ever stop?" A man named James Rodes asked me as I continued to type on the kerboard. I shrugged, running a hand over my face as I tried for the 6th day in a row to up the firewall. "Sometimes. I mean, I don't stay over night." He has come in several times on Tony's behalf to make sure I am working and such. Once he left me to a large office who he said once belonged to a man named 'Stane' he hasn't bothered me since. I liked it.  
"Should it take this long?" I shook my head, sitting back in the chair as I read the codes presented to me.  
"No. It shouldn't. I should have been done within an hour of arriving on the first day, but it's like I'm being hacked... No, that's not the right word. I'm being blocked at certin areas! It's an impossible feat for someone to do, so that leaves this system to already being comprimised." He just stared at me and I at me. "Can you hold on for a momeant." He stood, walking out without another word.

*Tony's POV*

I sat back in my chair as Rhodey came into my room, glaring at me. We stayed in silance before I smiled. "You have such a bad poker face."  
"Why are you being so mean to her?"  
"I havn't done anything mean"  
"Your the one blocking her out, aren't you?"  
"Now, that would just be mean." I smiled once more making him glare and sit down. I leaned forward, raising my eyebrows. "Look, I've been monitering her, and yes, maybe blocking her, but she has gone into some very, very detailed files." His brows came together and I leaned back in my chair, clasping my hands together. "I think she's up to something."  
"Oh come on Tony!"  
"No! Really! I think-"  
"She's only 17!" We stared at each other before I finally got serious.  
"I was only 4 when I built my first curcit board. Six my first computer. I was only 17 when I graduate collage." He sighed. "Look, I didn't mean-"  
"She's already graduated from Havard." He froze at that and I smiled once more. A beeping sound was heard and I looked at my computer. "Ah, one second. She's trying to get into the paralasis devices again." Rhodey sighed, standing. "She's a lot like you Tony. I'd best be careful or else she'll out Iron Man you." I stared at him as he left, heart hammering. He was the only person I told about my suit, only because I didn't want to get shot down again whilst flying. Once was fine enough for me.

XxXxX

"Sir, there is a problem." I sighed as I continued to tinker with my hot rod. "Can't it wait? I don't feel like suiting up now."  
"There has been a break in at Stark Industries." I dropped my rench, ego getting the better of me.  
"Jarvis, suit me up in the Mark III" Once suited up, I flew at sonic speed over to my company, landing on the street where a giant hole was. "Great. Now I have to repair this." I muttered, walking in and putting my night vision on, seeing I was in the arms departmeant. I stopped, going behind some boxes when I heard moving. I looked around, profiling the enemy. One word.

Weird.

They were dressed in some sort of black suit, skin tight, showing it was a female. they wore a mask as well, only the eyes showing, and let me say they were freaky. What was suppouse to be white was black, say for a centimeter around the bright white irises. I could clearly see the black line that encircled the glowing white irises, as the puipil was black. Seeing how small the femal was, I smirked. "Jarvis, boot up lights."  
"Right away sir." The lights flickered on and I stepped out into the open. She was glowering at me, eyes seeming to get brighter.  
"Iron Man. I must say, this is an honor." Her voice had an underling tone to it, so I could not use a voice anylisazer. "I can't say the same. Ms...?"  
"Venguer." I noted it was french for 'Avenger', meaning she had a venditta agasint something.  
"Interasting name. Now that we are up to speed, let's say you get out of here before I have to hurt you." She took a step back, muscle felxing.  
"Hurt me? I would much think you would want to help me?" I became interasted then.  
"I'm here for the people, and Tony Stark is for the people. Therefore, I am with Tony Stark." Talking third person. Weird. Sher laughed, then got int oa fighting stance.  
"That man is a murderer. He's killed inocent people." She looked away for a minute, then back to me. "You single handedly destroyed the 10 rings, plus destroying all of the Stark Idustries wepons." She stood up stright, me not taking notice as she pulled somthing from her belt. "Silly me to think you hated him as I do." With that, a ball was thrown at me. Out of instict I caught it. As I looked at it, it opened, and blue stuff sparked out of it. I felt bolts of pain as my suit powered down, and my body became paraylized and I was knocked out. When I came too, I groaned, now having a terrible headach along with an upset stomach, me feeling I was about to throw up.  
"Jarvis, ughhh." I moaned, sitting up and putting my arms on my knees. "How long have I been out?"  
"Aproximitly 10 minutes sir." I put my meal head agasint my arm, staying like that for awhile.  
"Jarvis, when Pepper trys to contact me at an ungodly hour, tell her to bring Sandra."  
"Yes, sir. May I as why?" I stood, my head spinning as I held onto a box of armed wepons.  
"I need her to look up something." I went to take my suit off, groaning the whole time. "Damn... I need a better way for this to come on and off."


	4. Expect

"You look like hell." I said, smiling some as Tony emerged from a room.

"Not too good yourself. No sleep?" I glared and he just walked over to Pepper, who was badgering him to sign something. He finally sighed, signing it, then turned to me with a reason. "Pepper, I will take her home when she finishes my project." Pepper looked at me and I shook my head no, eyes wide.

"Bring her back in one piece." I slapped a hand to my head, teeth gritted. She left and I stood In Tony's living room, facing him with a glare. But, whilst glaring, I noticed a light. I looked down, and shining under his black shirt, was a circle of light. I walked over, staring it down, not noticing his odd look.

"How in the _fuck_ do you have an Arc Reactor?" I growled, tapping it.

"My father invited it. And when I was captured, I needed it." He tapped it twice, as I took a step back staring at him. "Shrapnel in the heart and all that." He cleared his throat and I finally looked up at his face. "So! Let's get started shall we?" He turned and walked past the water fall thing and down a flight of stairs. I looked around the large living room one last time before I followed him, only to freeze as he unlocked the glass door, into a large workshop. He looked back at me with a 'Stark' smirk, noticing I wasn't moving as my eyes scanned the heavenly place. "Welcome to my _real_ home." He said, turning towards me with his arms out, that fucking smirk on his damned face. I cleared my throat and walked in, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Not bad I guess for a billionaire boy." I looked at him wit ha indifferent face and he just continued to smirk, turning and walking around to an iron table, so I followed, only to see some sort of ball on it. "What is that?" I asked, intrigued by the odd design of it. I walked over and picked it up, outlining the white lines on the black metal ball.

"I wouldn't-" I dropped the thing as some sort of electricity shot out of it, holding onto my arm as it started to go numb. "do that." He said, sighing some. I shook my arm, glaring at the ball. "I don't know what it is. I was hoping you could find out for me." I sighed and picked it up again, twirling it around it my hand.

"Well, it would appear to shot out a form of plasma that reacts to electricity, as all plasma does." I muttered, not noticing the look of understanding from Stark, then threw it against a wall, making him stare at me. "It's made of Inconel 625, which is used for arespace industries." I felt his eyes burn into me as I walked over and picked it up, tossing it around. "Around 220,000 psi, strong enough to contain the plasma. Most likely 5Cr-Mo-V lined on the inside to keep the plasma hot." I looked at him with a smile as his brown eyes dug into my skin.

"How do you know that?"

"Ftu of up to 280 ksi needs to be kept hot. Plasma runs 100 mill. Celsius, and is hard to contain unless fusing. When 5Cr-Mo-V is kept at a constant heat, it tend to be stronger then other metals, keeping the low tolerant Inconel 625 safe, being it can only handle 60 mill Celsius." I thought about it a minute as I set the ball down. "At least, that's what they do in arespace. I guessing since this is made from the only metal they use their, it probably uses the same lining for ships. Well, opposite lining of course." I looked ot him to see him staring at me. "What?"

"Where did you learn all of this? Harvard?" I laughed, shaking my head.

"Dear God, no." He raised an eyebrow and I shrugged. "Google."

* * *

I have been working on that ball for 2 hours, using the, dare I say, lovely tools Stark has. After many, many shocks, I was able to get the core out, which kinda looked like the bright light from the Arc Reactor. I was now at a computer, loving how the keyboard was a hologram. With burnt fingers I began to type in some equations on a science/math transfer site. After a minute, Stark came up behind me, one hand on the desk, the other behind my back on the chair, his head right next to mine. I tried to ignore him, but I found it difficult.

His hot breath fanned out onto my cheek and neck, sending tendrils of goosebumps all over my body. I could feel his strong chest and long, strong arm against my back, made me feel small. I hated it.

Right?

"Do you mind?" I growled, turning my head to look at him, only to have us even closer. He had a poker face on as he refused to look at me. Fine. Two can play this game.

"No." He said, and I could feel the vibration of his chest on my back, making me swallow. I looked back to the screen and finished the equation, sighing in frustration.

*Tony's POV*

I smiled inwardly as she swallowed. I'm so good I can make people who hate me feel aroused. I couldn't resist myself. Such a pretty thing hating me? For once, I didn't even do anything to deserve it. I glanced down at her once she started another equation. She wore a black wife beater with a white, blue, red and purple flannel shirt over it, the sleeves pulled up, showing the muscles move in her forearm as she typed. She wore black skinny jeans which showed off her long legs and great ass. And, as always when I see her, her long hair was in a messy ponytail and a black and white stripped beanie over her head. I noticed she wore spiked earnings, purple and black, her normal glasses and a black spiked lip ring.

As I looked back to the screen, my brows came together as I read the 4 equations she made. They were hydro physics, astrophysics along with some advanced calculus. I smirked when I saw one that always gave me a problem. X3 such that in (x)x^(0.1). Never liked it.

"Well." She said with a sigh, holding up the brightly lit core that no doubt held the plasma. "It would seem there is almost an infinite amount in here. The metal in infused with plasma, so the longer it is held together, the more is produced." She touched the top of the core and was shot back, me only having enough time to move, being as the chair went with her and the core dropped onto the table. I looked over to see her on her back, still in the chair, head popping up some as she blinked. "I didn't expect that."


	5. Anger

I sighed as I put my face in my hands. "You look beautiful." I glared as I looked through my fingers.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't so damned curious on how this thing works." I turned to see him looking over the hotrod at me, and I sighed. "And your work shop is God." He smirked that damned smirk and continued working on the hotrod, taking off a cylinder.

"Yeah, I know." I rolled my eyes and went back to looking up some formulas to create the odd plasma.

"Gah- damnit!" I looked over to find him holding his hand, blood seeping out.

"Good work genius." He glared at me, standing.

"Jarvis-"

"Oh don't bother." I stood and snagged a clean rag as I walked over to him. "Sit." I ordered, and he did, on the tire of the hot rod. I gave him the rag and walked up the stairs, grabbing the first aid kit from the bathroom and going back down. I pulled up his stool, sitting down in front of him as I removed the rag from his hand. As I began to wipe the blood from his hand, I tired to ignore his burning look.

"Your pretty good at this." I smirked, moving his hand around to find the large cut on his palm.

"Yeah, well, I've been working on my car for awhile." I began to dab around the gash, controlling the blood flow. "Fucking muffler and pipe line get's me every time." I held my hand up to show a healing wound on my own palm. He smiled as I grabbed some peroxide.

"Girls don't work on- AH!" I raised an eyebrow as he held his hand hissing in pain.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He glared and gave me his hand reluctantly. I grabbed some wraps and began to wrap his hand up. "I've built it from scratch. I'm having trouble with the flame system and the surround sound." I stood as he looked at his wrapped hand. As he stood, we were inches away, his broad chest almost touching my own, him looking down at me. I licked my lips, trying to sooth my racing heart.

"Have you found anything yet?" He asked, making me blink some.

"Uh, no. It's complex." I cleared my throat and walked back to the computer. "This person had to have worked in a high facility to be able to not only create the plasma, but to infuse the metal and contain it." He walked over and sat next to the hologram keyboard, looking at the ceiling.

"Any clues?" I ran a hand through my bangs, messing with my lip ring.

"Well, there's Wynn's enterprises, Oscorp and I found some guy who created a formula that transforms men into monsters." he blinked and looked down at me.

"Hack into them. Find what you can." I dropped my head onto the desk, groaning.

"I should be paid to work for this brat." I whispered.

"Heard that!"

"Ughhh."

*Tony's POV*

"You had her hack into Oscorp?" Sandra and I looked over at each other, unsure of what to say. "Norman was kind enough to tell me, since I knew you wouldn't." I shrugged.

"There is a villian out there and I am just-"

"Making a mess! And non the less bringing in a minor!" Sandra snorted and looked away. "Tony, if your doing this just to get back at me-"

"It has nothing to do with that." I noted Sandra looking at us with calculating eyes. "Look, someone broke in the other day and she is helping me figure out who it is." Pepper sighed, looking at Sandra.

"Don't encourage him anymore." As I looked down at her, her eyes narrowed, jaw clenching. I saw her irises to a white color then back to black, I became interested.

"You're the one that told me to play nice or I could make the garage into my work space." She sighed, and I looked back to Pepper who looked back to me.

"Listen, the corporate ball is tonight." I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Everyone who works at Stark will be there, so don't try ditching." I smiled some, looking up.

"So, everyone who works for me, has to be there huh?" I raised an eyebrow looked back to Pepper who gave me an odd look.

"Yes. Why?" I turned and left, opening the door and turning around whilst walking backwards.

"I'll see you two tonight." I smiled as I turned around, relishing in the look Sandra gave me. Annoying her has become one of my favorite things to do.


	6. Party

"You look fantastic." I smiled some at Rhodey.

"Thanks. You look… Like you always do." He lifted his glass and drank. Pepper and my dad were dancing and sitting at the bar, so I decided to take up a seat with James, bored out of my mind.

"So, you must be the famous Sandra Green." My brows came together as I turned to find an older man looking down at me. I looked to Rhodey who just shrugged, then back to the man.

"Umm, I'm not famous but yeah. I'm Sandra." He smiled and I got a creepy feeling.

"You're the one who hacked into my system, correct." I winced, now knowing this was Norman Osborn. Fuuuuck.

"Yeah… Sorry about that." He only shook his head, holding his hand out. I stood, deciding to be respectful since I didn't want to get sued. Well, actually, Stark might get sued…

"It is quite all right, though I am surprised at how young you are." I sighed, keeping my face stoic. "How long have you been hacking?" It was weird talking about this to some weird ass guy who I hacked, but hey, better then Stark.

"Er, well, I remember the first time I hacked was the school system. So, I was about four then." His eyes got big and I shrugged. "I've just always known how to do it." He nodded.

"That's very useful. We could use you over at Oscorp." I stared at him, actually thinking about it. "You think about that." He got a glint in his eyes, something evil, then walked away, my senses going berserk.

"You really gonna do it?" James asked as I sat down. I shrugged, sipping from my lame ass soda. Damn I can't wait till I can get some whiskey… In public. "So, what's your beef with Tony?" I sighed, sitting back in the chair and looking at the swirling couples who were dancing.

"He's a billionaire brat." He laughed, nodding some.

"Yeah, but there's more to it I'm betting." I shrugged, tapping my fingers against the table, trying to control the memories and anger. After some more small talk, there was some commotion, making me and James stare at each other with annoyed stares. Not to long after, Tony sat in between us, looking like a devil in search of a soul. As he looked over at me, his eyes glinted.

"You look-"

"Don't." He blinked his eyes, not ready for that.

"So, I can't-"

"No."

"Did Rhodey-"

"Yes."

"Then how come-"

"'Cause."

"So no-"

"No." I inhaled, looking to James who just shrugged.

"Uh, so where is your dad and Pepper?" I nodded to the bar, and as he looked, they kissed, laughing some.

"Ugh, great. Their drunk." I scrunched my nose some, making Stark smile.

"What's wrong with that?" I gave him a blank stare.

"Well, first of all, My dad is a lousy driver drunk, and second, they get all flirty and clingy. It's gross." I rubbed my temples, sighing. "Both of them drunk means I need a ride home." I looked up at James with a small smile. As he opened his mouth, Stark cut in.

"I'll take you home." I groaned, my forehead hitting the table.

"Your probably a worse drunk." I muttered.

"I'm drunk right now." I laughed some, picking my head up and crossing my legs.

"That explains why you look like the cat who ate the canary." He only smiled and I sighed. "James, man, help me out here." He only looked away and my mouth feel open in fake hurt/surprise. "Ouch. I see how it is man."

"Hey, I walked here. He's not the only one who's going to get tanked." I sighed and looked at Stark, who only smiled.

"Alright…. I guess I don't really have a choice." He raised an eyebrow, looking up.

"Hmm, not sure if I really want to do it now." I glared and he only glanced at me with the 'Stark' smirk, his head still tilted up and to the side.

"What in the hell could you possibly want?" He pursed his lips, fake thinking.

"A dance." We stared at each other.

.

.

.

"I'll walk." James laughed, and Stark raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, you just got owned by a 15 year old!" This time, Stark laughed as I sighed.

"17." I muttered, making them both laugh for no reason. As Stark looked at me, smiling, I couldn't help but laugh a bit as well. He stood and nodded his head. I at first just shook my head, until I saw him start walking around the dance floor and to the bar. My eyes went wide and I dashed as best as I could in a dress over to him. As I made it to him, he turned around and handed me a glass of whiskey. I stared at it, then at him as he drank a scotch.

"You've been eyeballing Rhodey's the entire time." I looked away some. "I think we're past the point of you trying to act like a good kid." I shrugged, taking the glass from him and chugging the whole thing, setting it down with my eyes closed tight, it burning down my throat and to my stomach. "I must say, I didn't expect that." I did my own 'Stark' smirk, felling it take affect on my small body.

"You say that a lot." He shrugged, knocking back his scotch and setting it down on the bar next to mine.

"You never cease to impress me." He smiled at me, then looked to the dance floor. "Hold on for a minute." He ordered me another whiskey, then disappeared. I shrugged it off, finally thinking he is useful. I took my time with the drink this time, but being small, and it was heavy liquor, I was already pretty gone. As he sauntered back with his fly boy swag, I leaned back, elbows on the bar as I let the liquor sit in, feeling playful. He raised an eyebrow as he stopped in front of me, and I smiled like a sultriest. "Ready for that dance?" He held his hand out and I sat up, taking it.

"Isn't this wrong?" He only raised an eyebrow as we were now with the dancing crowd, holding our joined hands out whilst he placed his free one on my waist. I put my free hand on his shoulder and he lead the dance, going a slow pace to the music.

"It only is if people think of it." He stated with a shrug.

"Your Tony Stark."

"Very astute."

"Shut up." He only smiled that damn smile that actually had a shit ton more affect on me now that I was drunk. He danced for awhile before I grew bored. "Let's ditch this place and go to a club! I said, making him quirk an eyebrow at me. "Come on, you know it'll be fun." He looked up in thought.


	7. Promise

*Tony's POV*

I jogged upstairs, tossing my sweat rag to the floor. As I made it to the living room, I saw Sandra just sitting up, groaning. I smiled. Hopping over the couch, I landed beside her, making her groan and hold her head.

"You… Ass.. Ugh." I smiled as she laid back, head resting as a pained expression came upon her face. "Nothing bad happened?" She mumbled, making me look up and to the side.

_Four clubs and many drinks later we arrived at my house, drunk as spit. Sandra stumbled her way to the couch sitting down, me next to her. "Ya know? Your annoyingly hot." I blinked some, looking over to her. That was stupid to say, considering how she was just dancing and grinding on me. "I mean, how can you be rich, smart and good looking?" I sniffed, leaning back and resting my elbows on the top of the couch. "Yourrr so quiet when drunk ya?" I decided against telling her I was so damn turned on, and the only way to not jump on her was to keep my mouth shut. I knew that if I did anything, not only her, but Pepper would destroy me. "Borrrriiiiiing." She sang, resting her head on my shoulder. Aw hell. What's worse, she began to nuzzle her head in the crook of my neck, icy breath against my burning skin. "It might not have been your fault… But I can't help but to blame you…" She murmured, making my brows come together. _

"_What?" Maybe, she'll actually tell me why she hates me. Jus' maybe. _

"_Tony…" She pulled her head back and we stared at each other._

_Well, can't say I never tried._

_I leaned forward and kissed her. One of her hands grabbed the back of my neck, the other fisted in my hair as our mouths moved together. She pressed her body against mine, and I snuck my tongue into her mouth, licking her teeth. She moaned and I knew it was at a point. A crossroad that I normally never have to actually think about. At this point I am normally on the bed, clothes ripping off. I pulled away, closing my eyes as I tried to contain the playboy in me. Goddamn morals. Right when I don't want them._

"Nope."

*Normal POV*

"How do you not have a hang-" Before I could finish, he was standing in front of me, staring at me. "over?" I finished, confused. He held out a class of water, and I stared at it.

"Stark Industries makes more then weapons honey." I rolled my eyes, as I took it, slugging it down. Within seconds, my hangover was gone.

"Hm…." I muttered, standing and cracking my neck.

"Your welcome?" He said in the cocky tone, making me roll my eyes.

"No need to thank you. In fact, you need to thank me." I said with a smirk as I walked to the door.

"Why's what?" He asked, making me smirk.

"You bought alcohol for a minor, and let a minor into clubs. Doesn't look to good on a record." With that I left, happy driving me home.

*Tony's POV*

"Uh, sir." Jarvis interrupted me as I was building the Mark III.

"What?" I muttered through a screwdriver in my mouth.

"It would appear that women is back." I spit it out, brows together.

"Which one?"

"The one that destroyed sector 13 sir." I stood then, pissed as hell. God, and to think I thought this woman was done with.

"Suit me up in Mark II."

"Yes sir."

*?'s POV*

I jumped from the 15 story building, landing in a crouch position. As I stood in front of Stark Industries, I smiled, licking my fangs.

"I think I claimed this spot first!" came a scratchy voice. My head shot up, only to see none other then the green Goblin fly down, jumping from his hover thing and landing in front of me.

"Actually, you reside in New York dumbass. California is mine." He tilted his head, yellow shielded eyes shining.

"Female villain. We could work together you know?" I rolled my eyes, hackles rising.

"I'm not a villain." I muttered, looking away.

"I could say to the otherwise." Both our heads shot to the sky as Iron Man landed. Great.

"Just who I was looking for! Goblin said.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Iron man said, looking to the Goblin.

"Just here to take your company down!" With that, he threw some sort of bomb thing at the building. With a quick shot of his plasma beam, the bomb blew up, Iron Man not even looking as he shot it.

"Obviously." With that, he stood up straight, puffing his chest out. This. Is gonna be awesome. With a odd sound, a pulsar beam was shot out from his Arc reactor, sending the Goblin flying. He was caught in mid-air by his hover thing, and flew off. I looked to Iron Man, as he turned his head to me. "So, if your not a villain, what are you?" He asked, holding his arm up as his beam charged.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said with a smirk.

"And why is that?

"Because there is a giant wolf about to rip your arm off." As I said this, my teammate leaped from the shadows, biting onto Iron Man's arm, making the beam go into a adjacent building. As Iron man stepped back, holding onto his now shredded armor that was left from his arm, my wolf stood at my side. He stood tall, coming to my waist. His eyes shone like my own, black what should be white, burning white irises with black pupils. His fur was a jagged mix of lighting shaped black and white fur, teeth long and sharp.

"Something new everyday." Iron Man grumbled, making me smirk. "You never answered my question." He persisted, making me sigh. I kneeled down, holding my hand out to Lennox, as he dropped from his mouth a chuck of the suit he ripped off.

"I'm a avenger. Tony Stark is a man that holds too much power with no self-respect. He destroys lives, not even thinking twice." I stood, eyes glowering at Iron Man. "He's destroyed something that can never be given back." With that, I turned on my heel, making my muscles harden in my legs as I raced off, Lennox right behind me. "Something he _will_ pay his life for." I growled into the wind. A promise I surmised, to myself and the fallen.


	8. Car Trouble

I sat under my car, screwing a pipe on. I bobbed my head to some Blood brothers, finally happy to have a day off. I had to admit, working for Stark was annoying, but the pay was good.

"I thought I was the only one to listen to this band."

"OW! God damn- what the fuck?" I said as the sudden voice made me hit my head on the car. I groaned as I rolled from under the car, sitting up as I held my head. I looked up to see Stark looking at me with a sarcastic smile on. I sighed, putting my arm on my knee. "Well?" I asked, looking at him blankly. He looked down, taking a step forward.

"Is that Fang?" He asked, and I looked over to Fang. He was just laying down, head on his paws.

"Uh, yeah." I said, looking back up at Stark. He smiled, still not looking at me as he continued to walk around.

"Looks kinda young to be a couple of years old." As Stark went by Fang, Fang looked up at me, raising an eyebrow.

_I fear he knows more then he let's on_ A deep voice said in my head. I smiled, shaking my head.

_He's an idiot. Probably gonna ask you to do something. _Fang huffed and rested his head again.

"Yeah, not sure why. I think this'll be as big as he gets." I said as I threw a screwdriver into my toolbox, standing. "Why?" He shrugged, finally looking at me.

"Well, considering I have to baby-sit you, I figure I might as well learn about some wolf that might kill me."

_Stereotypes_ Fang muttered in my mind, making me smile. Then something hit me.

"Wait, what?" He smiled as I asked this.

"Pepper and your father have gone on a business trip." He said, running a hand along the car I was working on.

"Yeah, I know that, hence why I'm down here." I muttered, going over to my desk, grabbing some paint.

"Well, Pepper called me up. Told me to keep an eye on you." I paused as I put the paint in the spray shooter for cars.

_Isn't he the playboy who parties?_ I nodded some. Fang chortled at the dilemma.

"No, she didn't." I said, sitting down on a step ladder as I began to spray paint.

"Then how would I know they are gone?" I paused.

"Good point." I muttered as I continued.

"So! This is the car you built huh?"

"Yup."

"Wait… Is that a Bugatti?"

"Yup."

"How did you..?" I sighed as I finished my symbol. A fang with three claw marks over it.

"Simple. Lived next to a car factory. They closed at 6 and opened at 9. So, one day when they closed I snuck out, broke in, and made the basic format. Took about 3 hours. Then, got some of the outer shell and put in a normal engine as so I can drive it back. Then, just been stealing parts and what not, working on it here." I said as I tossed the paint to the side. "Finally done." I said, looking at it with a smile. It's windshield went all the way to the back, making up the ceiling. In between the headlights to the windshield was black, the very back, surrounding the back two wheels. The rest of the car was a emerald metallic green. The interior was all black leather. I had subwoofers in the back, and a pop-out radio/MP3 player. Ohhhh, I love this car.

"I must say, I am impressed." I smirked as he said this.

"Four."

"What?"

"That's the fourth time you've said that to me." He chuckled, walking around the car.

"Give me the keys." My head snapped to him, as Fang winced.

"_What?_" I growled, as he merely stopped in front of me, looking down at me with intense brown eyes.

"Being as now I am your guardian, you don't have your license. So, give me your keys, your not driving this thing." There was a moment of silence as he said this. He held his hand out, raising an eyebrow at me. I looked at it, then back to him.

"You have got to be kidding." I growled, trying to hold back my eyes from changing.

_Just do as he asks. He'll leave then._ Fang groaned, making me glare at him.

"Not this time. I do not want you to get hurt." He head shot to him and he smiled. "Well, at least while I have to watch you. Pepper would destroy me." I clenched my jaw, not meaning to get into his head. But, hey! Don't piss me off.

"You know she doesn't love you." Oh, the look on his face.

"I never said-"

"It's obvious. You love her. Unrequited." He blinked, and I could see his neck muscles as he bit back his anger.

"I don't love her…" He looked away then, and I sighed. Fucking morals. Now I feel bad.

"Look. She wasn't right for you anyway. She's a bit of a damsel. I think you need someone more like you." he looked ot me then, not saying anything. I turned, whistling, and Fang came by my side. As I went to the door, Stark stopped me.

"Sandra." I sighed, going into my pocket and tossing over my shoulder the keys to him. As I went into the house, I looked down at Fang.

_Let me know when he leaves._ I said to him in my head, and he only looked up at me. I winked, holding up a spare key. _Like I take orders from that murderer._


	9. Boxing

"Come on! Step it up Happy!" Stark said, walking backwards as he held his hands down. They were boxing whilst I sat upside down on a chair, bored. "You'll get a headache from doing that." He said, dodging some punches.

"What are you? My mother?" I muttered, him shrugging as he punched Happy in the stomach.

"How about a round?" Stark asked, stopping as he began drinking something green. I raised an eyebrow, smirking some.

"You really think you can hit me?" I said, doing a semi-flip, standing up straight.

"Okay, how about open hand?" I turned to look at him, smirking. He raised his eyebrows.

"Your on Stark." He smiled and Happy took off his helmet as he jumped down, breathing hard.

"Your gonna need this." Happy said, handing me the helmet.

"No thanks." Both Happy and Stark stared at me as I said this, me only smirking as I went into the ring. I stood opposite of Stark, taking him in. He had on a long sleeve shirt with a hood on it, a short sleeve shirt over that. The grey hood was up, clinging to his wet hair. I had to say, he was pretty hot when working out. Not that I'd ever admit it to him…

"You sure you don't-"

"Positive." I said, getting into a fighting stance. He smirked and began to do a little jig with his legs, getting closer to me. I let my eyes turn to a lighter shade of brown, my perception increasing. As he went to tap my face, I merely slapped his hand out of the way, not moving anything besides my arm. He tilted his head, going to do it with the other hand, but I just slapped that one away as well. He raised an eyebrow whilst I gave a tiny smirk. A moment passed between us, fire in our gazes. We both knew how each other acted. Neither of us could lose this battle. With a quick quirk of his lips, Stark started punching at me, whilst I went around, backing up in a circle blocking his jabs. After a minute, I grabbed onto one of his fists, smiling as he stared wide-eyed. With quick movements, I flipped him onto his back, smiling above him as he groaned. As he opened his eyes, I tilted my head.

"3rd degree black belt in Thai boxing." I said, as he merely groaned again, getting up slowly. I stepped back smiling as he almost drug-like got into a fighting stance. "You sure-"

"Positive." He said, making me smirk. This time, I came at him. I started off, easy, slowly getting faster and soon, I did my famous move. With ease, I slid back from him, going on my tippy toes and kicking out with my free foot, hitting him in the stomach. As I set my foot down, arms up and head down as I exhaled, he hit the post in the ring.

"I think you killed him!" Happy said, running over to Stark who had his arms on the ropes, back against the post as his head was lulled down to his chest.

"He's just being a baby." I said, jumping over the top rope and landing with ease. "I'm going home." I said with a sigh, going into Stark's jacket and pulling out my keys.

* * *

"And so we meet again." Green Goblin said, him on his hover bored as I stood on the ground.

"As I said before, this is my turf. Go back to Queens." He laughed as I said this, making Lennox growl.

"Have you thought about my offer?" He asked, jumping off of his hover bored. "Think about it! The two of us! Destroying anything that gets in our way!" He said this as he walked closer to me.

"Like I said before Greenie. I'm not a Villain." His eyes narrowed as I said this.

"Wrong answer!" With that he punched me in the stomach and I went flying. I landed, rolling onto the street.

"Ugh… That's gonna hurt in the morning." I muttered, standing up.

"I see the gangs all here!" Came a voice, and soon after a loud _clank_ was heard as Iron Man landed in between us. "I've always loved high school reunions. How are the kids Goblin?" Green Goblin went after Iron Man then, Only to be shot with a pulsar beam. "Or! Shall I say how's Harry," Iron Man said as he walked over to the groaning Goblin. Reaching down he removed the mask. "Norman Osborn." My eyes went wide as Iron Man said this. Norman glared, kicking Iron Man who stumbled back. Norman stood, jumping on his hover bored which flew high in the sky.

"This isn't over!" He yelled, disappearing into the night. Iron Man then turned to me, making me smirk.

"And then there were two." he said, making me sigh.

"Was."

"What?"

"It's not 'were' it's 'was'." He stared at me as I said this. "'Were' is past tense. You were talking in present tense, so you want to say 'was'." I smiled some.

"Anyway…" He said, walking up to me. "What's your deal anyway?" I shrugged.

"Tony Stark is my deal." With that I got on my toes, going to kick him, but he merely caught my foot.

"Gotcha." With that, he twirled me around and threw me into a street light, me blacking out instantly.


	10. Truth

I groaned, coughing some. It's been awhile since the last time I took a beating like that. As I sat up, holding my head, I froze. My eyes went wide as I slowly looked over to my desk. Stark sat on my desk, head down. That isn't what surprised me, being as how he always dose that. What took me by the throat was the Iron suite he wore.

"Very clever, your little plasma device." He said, voice deep. "Your acting skills are very good. Had me going for a long time." He looked to me then, glaring. "Until you pulled that little stunt of yours." We stared at each other for awhile, before I smiled, looking down.

"Figures… My hero would be my villain." I muttered, closing my eyes. There was a silence, and I sighed some, glancing over to him. "I'm surprised you could keep your mouth shut about it. You know, with all that glory and what not." He smirked some, making me sigh.

"Why?" He asked after another silence. I turned some, putting my back against the wall as I pulled my legs up, resting my arms on them.

"Three years ago, I was attacked by a wolf named Lennox." I swallowed, not noticing I rolled the shoulder the scar was on. "I awoke three days later with super strength, fangs, enhanced vision and a scary telepathy ability to the wolf." I looked up to see him staring intently at me. His dark brown eyes dug into me, burning me to the bone. "It was… hard. It took weeks to be able to control. Obviously, I was able to do it." He didn't move, and I felt small under his gaze. "Do you remember what happened three months ago?" I asked, making his brows come together.

"Uhh, I was attacked, kidnapped and forced to build the Jericho. Which, instead, I made my first suite. I was stuck in a cave for a month." he said, making me look down.

"Wanna know where I was? I was getting high." I felt his burning gaze on me once more, but I didn't look up. "Dad was at work, and I was home getting high." I bit my lip, shaking my head. "There was a knock on the door, and when I answered it, some Army guy was standing there." I took a moment, inhaling. "Internally, I knew what it meant. But, I was so fucked up, that when he handed me my mothers helmet, I just laughed…" I kept my eyes closed as I put my head against the wall. "She died, because she was transporting you." I opened my eyes to look at him, only to see him looking forward.

"Your mother… Was the driver of my…" He put his head down some.

"She wrote us that morning saying her last mission was to drive you back to base, then she could come home." I murmured, resting my forehead on my arm. "The next day when I was sober, I swore to avenge her…" I licked my lips, holding back the tears. "I felt… I at least owed her that…" There was a long silence, and it took everything I had to look up at him. He was looking up, arm on his iron clad leg.

"You have her eyes and bone structure." he said, making my brows come together.

"You knew her?" he nodded once as I asked this. I then gave him an odd look. "What do you mean her bone structure? Did you-"

"No!" He said suddenly, eyes wide. I exhaled, relived. "What happened was when we were driving, I had no idea she was a women. Well, until she spoke. To lighten the mood, I just commented on her bone structure…" He cleared his throat some, looking away. Another silence passed before us, both of us in thought. As much as I hated to admit it, I felt better. Talking to him about all of this. I guess, for once, the saying it's better to talk about it actually works. "I'm sorry…" He said, making me shoot my head up to stare at him. He was looking forward, his side still towards me. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love." He looked to me then, smirking sadly. "It sucks. Big time." As we stared at each other, I smiled.

"I know it wasn't your fault." His eyes had a warm glow as I said this, making my stomach churn. "I just figured there had to be a reason for this power. And when that happened, I just turned all my rage on anyone who could have possibly done it." I looked away then, swallowing as best as I could.

"The nine circles…" he muttered and I nodded. "So, when you heard that 'Iron Man' destroyed them, _that's_ how he became your hero." I nodded once more, not looking to him. "So, all who was left to blame was me?" I nodded again, looking to him. "That's actually very understandable, except it was Obadiah who hired them." he said, one side of his mouth up as he shrugged. "Which, I took care of that too. Lousy caretaker." I laughed some, grabbing my mask that was on the pillow next to me.

"So, I guess the great 'Venguer' is out of business." I said, getting off the bed. Stark got off the desk, grabbing his own helmet.

"Not exactly."


	11. Worst day in history

"See? That wasn't so hard now was it." Stark said as he stood over me. I was on my back, breathing hard, glaring up at his metal form. He had me climb a stupid building, then had me fight him. Punishment I guess.

"Go die." He merely shook his head at my comment. Not a second later, his head shot forwards, and I heard some sirens going off with my sensitive hearing. I stood, now next to him as We scouted out the city. "There!" I said, pointing to the first national bank.

"Ugh, great. I hate hold ups." He muttered, then looked to me. "Wanna join the good guys?" He asked, and I stared at him. I then looked to my gloved hands, brows together. Maybe I have these powers to help people. To be something my mother could be proud of...

"I've been itching for a good fight." I said, smirking up at him. With that, I jumped off of the building as he flew off towards the bank. I landed with ease, running at sonic speed after him, both of us arriving in front of the bank at the same time.

"Look! It's Iron Man!" A women said behind the police lines.

"Hey! Who's this eh?" A police officer said, talking to Stark as he nodded towards me.

"A friend." Stark said, making me stare into the Police mans eyes. He shivered some, making me smirk. "What's the situation?" Stark asked, looking to the bank.

"Hostage situation. 40 people locked up in there." I shot my head towards the bank, scanning all that I could.

"32 women, 4 children, 4 men." I said, my voice having double tones to it.

"Great. Just what I needed today." Stark said with a sigh, then turned towards me. "Alright. Find another way in, be invisible." I nodded once. "I'll distract them, and you get as many people out as possible." Another nod and I dashed off.

* * *

"This sucks." I muttered, glaring at the back of the robber. Stark was standing at the front of the bank, hands into fists.

"So, thought you could sneak up on me eh? Luckily for me, I have acute hearing." The man said, making me roll my eyes.

"Sorry to disturb you and all of that, but I was just waiting for a good moment." With that, Stark looked to me with a slight nod. I smirked, pulling at the chains and them breaking behind my back. With fluid motions, I grabbed a chain, stood and chocked the robber.

"Wha-what are you?" He asked, breathing heavily against the chains. I looked to Stark then, who looked back at me. I removed the chain, tying it around his hands and walked him out, Stark behind me. Everyone cheered as we came out, making me smile as my heart was warmed. I gave the guy to the swat team, turned to Stark, who was talking to the police officer.

"Make sure to include my friend here in the reports." He said, and the guy turned to me.

"What's ya name kid?" I looked between them, thinking.

"Legacy. My name is Legacy." He nodded and walked off, Stark walking up to me. "What?" I asked as he didn't say anything.

"Legacy?" He asked, amused.

"Yeah. Figure if I'm doing this, I'm doing it for mom. She was a solider; a hero. So, I'll keep it in the family." He nodded, looking away.

"I'm holding a press conference in an hour. Be at Stark industries when it starts." Before I could ask why, he flew away.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

"Mr. Stark! Do you honestly expect us to believe some new device is some body guard? That just happened to be at the bank?" A women asked. Stark only smiled, looking out into the crowd. Oh no. Oh no, no no! "And who is this new person called 'Legacy'?" She added. Fuck! No! No!

"The fact is... I am Iron man." I slapped a hand against my head, groaning. Glory hog... People went into a frenzy taking pictures and asking questions.

"Then who is that mysterious women who helped you today?" Someone yelled. Goddamn it! Stark merely smiled, holding his hand out and pointing towards me.

"Her name is Saundra Green. And she is my lawyer." Everyone snapped, looking at me now. Pictures were being taken and questions being asked, as I merley gave a blank look to Stark, who smiled sweetly at me.

"Put this in your blogs. I hate that man." I said with a glare, pointing at Stark who only bowed. God, this _has_ to be the longest, hardest day of my life! First I was found out, then I stopped a bank robbery, and now this. Great. Just fucking fantastic.


	12. Explosions and Surprises

Once well enough away from the press, I spun on my heel and cracked a good punch on Stark. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" I yelled as he rubbed his jaw, looking at me pathetically. "Do you have _any_ idea what you have done?" He only stared at me, making my skin burn. "You know Pepper is gonna kill us now, right?" As I said this, his phone started ringing, making both of us freeze.

"Speak of the devil." He muttered, reaching into his pocket and pulling the phone out, setting it on the speaker phone.

_**ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND**? _Pepper's shrill voice yelled, both of us staring at each other with sad eyes. **_What could you possibly be thinking? When did this even happen?_**

"Pepper, ca-"

_**I swear to god Tony, if you tell me to calm down, I'll rip your throat out**._ Her voice was low at that, making a shiver go down my spine.

"Living with her is going to be next to impossible.." I muttered. only to wince when the full blown fury was thrown to me now.

**_And you! Why must you indulge him?_**

"Trust me. I didn't want this either." I muttered with a glare.

**_When I get back, both of you will have to sort this mess out!_ **

With that, the line cut off, leaving us both quacking after that earthquake. There was a moment of silence before Stark decided to speak. "Well... That wasn't too bad." I shot a glare at him.

"Yeah, but you don't have to go home to her. Ughh. Why'd ya have to go and do a thing like that?" I muttered, walking away.

"Because you need this." I rolled my eyes as he said this, ignoring him as I walked to my car. "Like I need you..." I stopped at that, glad I had super hearing. I turned to him slowly and he smiled. "I can't do all of this by myself. I can be in so many places at once." He smiled that innocent smile, and I groaned. I literally could not comprehend why this man had such an affect on me. Both good and bad.

"This is probably the most ridicules thing I've ever said yes too." I groaned once more, only to have him smile that 'Stark' smile of his.

"Good. Meet me at my house in an hour. I have a surprise for you." With that, he walked over to his Audi, hopping over the door and raced out of the place, leaving me to stand there.

"Why do I have the feeling this is going to end badly?"

* * *

I sighed some as I walked into the house.

"Welcome back ." Jarvis's voice said, making me smile.

"How many times have I told you, my name is Sandra."

"13 time ." I rolled my eyes but decided to ignore the British, sarcastic computer.

"Is he in the lab?" I asked.

"As always." With that, I made my way downstairs, entered the code (4185) going into the workshop.

"Hey Stark!" I called, only to hear nothing. I sighed, going over to the now displayed Iron Man suits. I sighed, still can't believing the man I hated the most, was the man I admired the most. It is always weird how life turns. In this case, a major upper cut to my gut.

"AH! your early!" A ecstatic Stark said, making me turn on me heel and freeze. He wore nothing but pants, body and hair damp. I clenched my jaw as I suppressed to swallow, my eyes ranking over his body. "Sorry, took a shower. That suit always makes me feel dirty..." he muttered, then shook his head, putting a towel to his head as he began to dry his hair. As he walked over to the desk, I couldn't help but appreciate all the muscles he owned. As his broad back was bent down to type something, I closed my eyes, gathering myself.

"Why-" I stopped, clearing my throat being as it was high pitched. He smirked at me over his shoulder, making me glare. Smug bastard. "Why am I here?" I asked, making him turn towards me, his torso viable once more.

_Look at his eyes. Look at his eyes. Look at his... Damn, he has a six pack._

"If your going to be my partner, then you need a better suit." He commented, making me sigh.

"I'm not wearing-"

"No, it's not a suit like mine. Jarvis, bring up Legacy prototype Mark I." He said, smirking at me.

"Legacy Mark I Prototype enabled sir." As he said this, a large hologram appeared in between Stark and I. I stared at it, in awe.

"Just a idea I had. It's skin tight, will stretch against your skin when you stretch your muscles, and the mask has some of Stark technology in it. It will enable us to communicate." As he said this, I analyzed the look of it. It was all black, the only thing different was the head part. The eyes were slanted like the ones in the Iron Man suit, glowing. Almost all of the bottom part was a white caged mask. Something like Sub-Zero or Scorpion wears in Mortal Combat. "So... What do you think?" He asked after a long silence.

"For once Stark. You did something right." He beamed as I said this, walking around the floating picture and standing in front of me. It took everything I had to not stare at his damp torso. Which I think he noticed.

"Look. I truly am sorry about your mother..." I winced as he said this, only to have him put both of his hands on my shoulders, arms flexing. "But this is our time... Can you get past what happened?" There was a pause as his burning gaze tore into my soul. A fire that soaked to the bone. "Can you work with me?" With another pause, I smirked.

"The real question is Stark, can you keep up with me?"


	13. Realizations

"I can't believe this."

"Really? I certainly can."

"Shut up Stark."

"How about both of ya shut it!" The click of the barrel made both Stark and I sigh. A simple stroll through the park suddenly turned into a kidnapping when some douche decided to put a gun our backs. "Boy oh boy! The boss sure is gonna love me when I bring you two in!" He gushed, making me shoot a glare over to Stark who looked away.

"You really should carry your suit around." I muttered as the guy began to talk on his phone.

"Yeah, tell me how and I will." He whispered back, smirking.

"So, what? I have to deal with this?" I growled angrily, only to be aggravated but that stupid smirk of his.

"You are the one who has super powers."

"Yeah, but you got the brains!"

"What good does that do us?"

"Shut up!" The man yelled, hitting me in the back of the head with the handle of the gun. I stumble forward, holding the spot he hit with one hand as I look up slowly through my bangs, eyes glowing.

"You shouldn't have done that." I whispered with my duo tone voice. With quick movements, I threw my glasses to Stark, reached back, grabbing onto the mans arm that held the gun, holding it up as he shot into the air. With that done, I threw him in front of us, his back slamming into the ground. With that, I went back to normal, sighing. "That really fucking hurt." I muttered, rubbing the back of my head as it began to throb.

"Want me to kiss you and make it feel better." Stark asked, walking over to the man, handing me my glasses as he did so.

"Don't you mean 'Want me to kiss it to make you feel better'?" I asked, only to have him smirk at me as he hauled the guy up. "Ugh, you are so annoying!"

* * *

"What are you doing?" I asked, feet on his desk as I leaned back in the nice leather chair, throwing a ball into the air. He was standing up by a table, his Mark III suite laying on it. He had his hand on his face, fingers running along his weird looking goatee.

"Trying to see if I can configure a suite to corr-"

"English." I said, making him sigh.

"I want to see if I can make a suite transform into something conspicuous so I can carry it around." He sighed once more, running a hand over his face. "I can't think of anything that would actually work! Can't make it too slim to fit it under my clothes, can't be too small like a wristwatch. I was contemplating making a suite that was come to me if I made a tracking device, but there are some magnetic occurrences that might interfere with correct transmissions." he shook his head, running his hands through his hair, making it spike everywhere.

"Why not a suitcase? Your _suppose_ to be a business man. They carry suitcases around." I said, catching the tennis ball and throwing it back up into the air. After a bout of silence I looked over to see him looking at the wall absently. I smirked, going back to throwing the ball into the air again. "Dumbass." I muttered. Before he could retort, a beeping sound caught both of us by surprise.

"Rhodey!" Stark said, walking around and hugging the man.

"Good to see your not dead yet." James said, walking over to where I was, taking the ball in mid-air.

"He- shit!" I went to yell at him but I leaned to far back in the chair and fell onto my back, rolling backwards out of the chair and landing flat on my back. Tony appeared above me raising an eyebrow. "Why?" I asked, only to have him smirk and hold his hand out.

"Because it's funny." He said helping me up. I stuck my tongue out at him then turned to James.

"So, what's up?" I asked, walking over to a wall.

"I've come to ask what the hell are you guys thinking?" He questioned, making me sigh leaning against the wall, staring at both of them.

"_I_ wasn't the one who announced it to the world, now was I?" I said, shooting a glare to Stark who only looked away. "Look, what's done is done. We just have to work with it now." As Stark and James started to talk about something to do with the military, I couldn't help but look at Stark. For the past two days, we have been acting different. He hasn't been so insufferable as he use to be, like he was actually trying to be a gentleman. To a point. I knew it had to be some game he was playing to try and seduce me. This man never gave it a rest, and the point that I didn't fall to his knees like every other girl sent him up the wall. And the fact that he was treating me like a normal human being, along with him having a God-like complex, it was sorta working.

"Sandra?" I blinked, looking up into Stark's brown eyes.

"Hm? What?" I asked, clearing my throat as I cleared away all thoughts from my mind. He stood, hands in his jeans. He wore a tight black shirt, his muscles and glowing Arc reactor showing. Eyebrows up and hair messy, him looking innocent. I really, really don't think it's fair. He shouldn't look like that. How could anyone resist that?

"What do you think?" He asked, brows together.

"Uhh, think about what?"

"Where you listening?" He questioned. There was a silence, making him smirk. "Didn't think so. You now being my lawyer and all, wanna accompany Pepper, Rhodey and I to New York for a conference?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. As I stared into his burning eyes, I couldn't help but think it would be a bad idea. But I pushed it away, shrugging.

"Sure, why not."


	14. Mutant?

"Alright, just remember none of this Iron Man and Legacy stuff." Rhodey said to Stark and I, me yawning and looking around with blurry vision.

"It's seven in the morning." I said with another yawn. "What the hell kinda conference starts this early?" I muttered, only to have both of them look down at me.

"Hey, uh…" Rhodey cleared his throat looking away, my brows knitting together as he did so.

"What?" I asked, only to have Stark sigh.

"Your eyes are white." I groaned, closing them tightly.

"God, I hate mornings. Can't control this stupid power when I'm tired." I said, yawning once more. I pulled out a pair of sunglasses, looking at them as Stark smirked.

"So, you have to use power to keep it under control?" Rhodey asked as we all took a seat at a table, Pepper off somewhere talking to someone.

"Yeah. It's really annoying. Leaves me even more tired and weak." I said, resting my head on my hand, my arm out along the table.

"I might be able to help with that." We all looked over to see some bald guy in a wheelchair.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, only to have him laugh.

"My name is Xavier, and I own a school that deals with kids just like you." My brows came together at this.

"Like me? What do you mean like me?" he smiled, and just then two people came up. My hackles rose as I looked to the man. He had odd hair, spiked and the sides, with chops on his face. He wore a black shirt with a leather jacket, plus jeans, his face looking stony. He chewed on a large cigar, raising an eyebrow down at me. The man next to him was younger, maybe 20s. He wore good looking red shades and a nice suite, looking all around as if a look out.

"I mean mutants." Xavier said, me looking back to him. "People with extraordinary powers, just like you." I raised a brow at that, smirking. "Logan here is a lot like you." We looked to the beast of a man named Logan, he only sighed. "He has animal like instincts, incredible strength and can heal." I rolled my eyes.

"I can't heal." I said.

"You sure about that kid?" Logan asked, making me glare at him.

"I think I would know dickhead." I growled, only to have him smirk, taking the cigar out.

"I like her."

"You would." The other man said.

"Anyway!" I said, looking back to the bald man.

"How old are you?" He asked, making my brows come together.

"17, almost 18." I said, glancing behind me to Stark who was looking over my shoulder.

"Really? 'Cause you look like your 15." I groaned.

"Yeah, I know. I stopped maturing when-" I stopped, brows knitting together. "I got attacked…"

"Exactly. Your healing process is a bit slower then Logan's, but it still affects your aging. But your power is more dangerous." he warned, me now glaring.

"You don't think I know that?" I growled, anger boiling. "You don't think I know if I lose control, terrible things happen?" I clenched my jaw, my teeth aching as I controlled them to not turn into fangs. "I've only lost control once." I shook my head, leaning back in my seat. "I know what this power holds. It may take everything I have to control it, but it's worth it." I said, glancing at the three men.

"That's why I'm here." I stared at the bald man, confused about all of this. "Come by my facility sometime. I think I can help make it easier for you." He handed me a card and the three of them left.

"What does it say?" Stark asked as I sat back forward.

" 'Xavier's school for gifted youngsters'." I raised a brow at that, looking to Stark.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Pepper asked, sitting across from Stark.


	15. Presentation

I sat, scribbling on my notebook bored out of my mind. "Can I see a piece of paper?" Stark asked, me sighing and giving it to him as he immediately began to draw something.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking over to see what he was drawing.

"I'm getting my presentation ready." He muttered.

"You didn't even have an invention to present?" Pepper whispered harshly.

"Nope." He said, crossing something out. "But I do now. The earth mover." He held up the paper showing us some machine. "Used for digging into the earth to find lost artifacts." He said with a smile, making all of us roll our eyes. He then looked over to me. "What are you doing?" He asked, and I smiled.

"Drawing a rainbow with a sun and bunnies and a kitty." I said, and they all stared at me. "What?"

"So, skulls, fire and death?" Stark said, but I scowled.

"I'm not that evil. Jeez. Look!" I held up my drawing and all of their mouths dropped. "See! There's the rainbow, and the sun and the bunny and the kitty!" I said, pointing them all out.

"Hey, Tony." Some guy asked, leaning back and facing Tony.

"Ah, Johnny Storm. Good to see you." Tony said, shaking the young man's hand.

"You too. Just wanna say I'm a big fan." He then turned to look at me, smirking. "Same with you sweet cakes." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Johnny! Pay attention!" Some woman with blond hair hissed, him rolling his eyes.

"Why? Not like I know what's going on Sues." He said, sitting his chair back down.

"The fantastic four." Tony said, smiling. "What a funny group. I actually went to school with Mr. Fantastic, well, he was just Reed back then. Smart guy, but dumb." There was a small break right before Stark's speech. I was able to duck away from the press, Stark staying to hog some 'much needed fame' as he called it. I took out a pack of cigarettes from my purse, which, by the way, was absolutely demeaning to me.

"Hey, hey, hey! Lookie who it is!" I turned to see none other then Justin Hammer. I rolled my eyes and took a hit. "So! What did you think of my- uh, presentation?" He asked, standing next to me looking out into the street.

"Now, do you want an honest answer or one of those white lies that makes people feel better?" I said, looking over to him. He opened his mouth, then closed it, looking back to the street.

"Look, you're a smart kid-"

"Don't. Call. Me. A. Kid." I growled, glaring and taking another hit.

"Uh- right. Look here, we could use a alliance like you." I sighed, shaking my head. "See, you hate Iron Man, I hate Iron Man." He turned to me then. "Your beautiful, I'm hot." He ran the back of his knuckles down my bare arm. God I hate dresses. "We were meant to be…" My anger was boiling, and as he continued to talk, it went over the top. Once he said something about Stark and his hand grazed my ass, I whirled on my heel and punch him in the face. His glasses cut him under his right eye, purple starting to form around it. I crouched down, and as he looked to me I let my eyes turn white, his own eyes going wide.

"Sorry 'bout that. I have a bit of a temper." With that, I flicked the butt of my cigarette at him, standing and walking back inside.

* * *

"God, that was awful!" I said, throwing my head back against the seat as I held the heel of my hand against my forehead.

"Hmm.. Really? I thought it went well." I shifted a dark glare over to him, but he only smirked as he shifted the car to 4th gear.

"For any narcissistic bastard I'm sure it would have been great. To, I dunno, someone like me who hates people and attention, it was a nightmare." I said, remembering after he announced about the Stark Expo in four months that people swarmed him. He went right to me and then the press was all over our asses. Once able to push through outside, I got into the first car that pulled up, hopping it was James's, but nope. It was Stark's.

"Rhodey invited us to come to his Mom's house to swim." I looked to him as he looked passive.

"Uhh, yeah sure. Why not. It's bloody hot enough.

"Good. I'll call Pepper to tell her we are on our way."


	16. To Be Normal

**Song: Tonight (I'm lovin' you) by Enrique Iglesias**

**Please enjoy and I recommend listening to the song whilst reading this. I played it over and over all day to write this chapter XD And btw, it's long as hell. Bit of a cliffhanger. Review/message please :)**

* * *

"Well don't you look nice." Mrs. Rhodes said as I came out of the bathroom.

"Thanks! Just bought it." I said, looking down at my bikini. It was black with white skull and crossbones all over both top and bottom. "And thank you for letting us come over. This is really nice." I said and she smiled, picking up the bowl of chips she prepared.

"Aren't you sweet." With that she left, passing by none other then a dripping wet Tony Stark. He stopped as he saw me, eyes a little wide. I was a little shy, that was until he smirked that damned smirk of his, continuing walking up to me.

"Don't you look appetizing?" He said, going to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water, turning around and leaning his back against the fridge. His smile only widened as he watched me rank my eyes over his wet muscles. "First touch is free." My eyes snapped to his as he smiled.

"Smug bastard." He raised an eyebrow at my retort, and I watched as he made his way over to me. His arc reactor glowed in my face before he finally stopped, leaning over so his head was by my ear, his arm reaching behind me.

"You look good with your hair down." He whispered, hot breath on my neck. I shivered as he turned and walking away, throwing an apple in the air and catching it. I stood there for a minute, before shaking my head and heading outside. James was in the pool with his nephew, Pepper, Mrs. Rhodes and James's sister were on the lawn chairs. I walked around and sat next to Pepper, stretching my legs out. I watched as Stark ran and jumped into the pool, splashing James and the kid.

"Tony, be careful! Remember there's a child!" Pepper yelled, before sighing on continuing reading.

"I wanna play Chicken!" The kid said.

"Hmmm. Well, you could be on my shoulders but there is only Tony." James said. "Hey! Sara!"

"Nope." His sister said.

"Come on! It's your kid!" James pleaded.

"If I am stuck on Tony's shoulders, there might be some problems." Stark smiled brightly at that, only to have James glare at him.

"How 'bout you Peps?" Stark asked, only to have her sigh.

"I don't do water." Was all she said. He looked to me then and I crossed my arms.

"Yup, you'll do." He said, getting out of the pool and coming over to me.

"What the- HEY!" I shouted as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"You don't have a choice. You work for me." He said as I struggled.

"Pepper works for you to!"

"Yeah, but I'm afraid of her." With that he threw me into the pool. I shot up, holding myself around the waist, shivering.

"Fu-"

"Child." Stark said, smirking down at me. My eye began to twitch as my anger boiled. He just smiled and jumped in, popping up and shaking his head. "Alright! Time to play some Chicken!" I sighed as James put his nephew on his shoulders.

"I really don-" I stopped and gasped as I was lifted out of the water and was placed on Stark's shoulder's.

"Don't care." He said as he held onto my legs as I tried to stay balanced. Once done, I glared down at Stark, who only smiled, making me roll my eyes. "Ready for your downfall Rhodey?" Stark teased, only to have James shake his head.

"Ready? GO!" The kid yelled and both of us tried to push each other off. At one point I looked down at Stark, who winked at me. I groaned inwardly, knowing he was going to fake fall for the kid to win. With a push the kid gave me, I fell back, both me and Stark landing in the water. Once my hair wasn't tangled around my head I opened my eyes to see Stark. The looks he gave me before swimming to the top gave me the chills. I couldn't describe it, for it was just a burning look. I reached the top and spit out water.

"Alright, enough of this." Stark said, and I looked over to see him and James nod their heads. Not good when they actually agree on something. They got out of the pool, James grabbed his sister and Stark grabbed Pepper, throwing them in the pool. Tony then proceeded to walk over to the radio that was by James's mom and turned it on.

_I know you want me_

_I made it obvious that I want you too_

_So put it on me_

_Let's remove the space between me and you_

_Now rock your body_

_Damn I like the way that you move_

_So give it to me_

_Cause I already know what you wanna do_

"Now it's a party." Stark said as he glanced to me with a smile before jumping into the pool. I stopped and listened to the song, brows together.

_Here's the situation_

_Been to every nation_

_Nobodies ever made me feel the way that you do_

_You know my motivation _

_Given my reputation_

_Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude _

_But tonight I'm lovin' you_

I turned around to see Stark looking away from me, smirking that very 'Stark' smirk.

_Your so damn pretty_

_If I had a type then baby it'd be you_

_I know you're ready_

_If I never lied, then baby you'd be the truth_

With everyone in the pool, it just turned into a play fest. Pepper and James's sister proceeded to kick both Stark and James's asses whilst they tried to run away. At one point Stark used me as a shield against Pepper, hiding behind me. "Go on! Sig 'em Cujo!" Stark ordered, making me roll my eyes.

"Cujo, nice." I muttered, walking away and leaving him to deal with Pepper.

"Come on! You can't leave me! Shi-"

"Child!" I said, making him groan as he was dunked underwater. I smiled as I got out, walking into the house.

_Here's the situation_

_Been to every nation_

_Nobodies ever made me feel the way that you do_

_You know my motivation _

_Given my reputation_

_Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude _

_But tonight I'm lovin' you_

We all sat outside for dinner. The whole day was full of fun, and something I wasn't use to after the while fiasco with me turning into a mutant freak and all. It was weird, all of these people knowing what I am, yet treating me like a normal person. I looked over to Stark who was throwing some seeds at James, being yelled at by Pepper acting as if he wasn't Iron Man. I couldn't understand how he could act so normal, when he wasn't. He stopped and looked at me, making me look away.

_Tonight I'm gonna do_

_Anything I want with you_

_Everything that you need_

_Everything that you want I wanna honey_

_I wanna stunt with you_

_To the window_

_To the wall_

_Gonna give my all_

_When I get you on the springs_

_I'm gonna make you fall_

_You got a body_

_That make me wanna get on the boat_

_Just to see you dance_

_And I love the way that you shake that ass_

_Turn around and let me see them pants_

_You stuck with me_

_I'm stuck with you_

_Let's find something to do_

_Please excuse me _

_I don't mean to be rude._

_But tonight I'm lovin' you_

After dinner we all went into our respectable rooms, preparing to leave in the morning for California. After I packed I just sat on the bed, thinking. Being normal is something I've craved for years, and after today, it's something that I need. This whole super power crap is just too much. I sighed and put on my swimsuit, wanting to just relax in the pool whilst everyone slept. As I walked out to the pool, I froze at the glass door. Stark stood, back facing me, staring out at the city. I walked over to him and stood next to him, putting my hands on the small fence.

"I'm surprised to see you out here." He said, not even looking at me.

"I could say the same." He looked down at me and I up at him, that burning look in his eye again. I cleared my throat and looked back to the city. "I'm going to be gone in the morning." I announced, and all grew silent.

"You're going to see that guy, aren't you?" he whispered and I nodded.

"If he has a way to make me normal, then I have to give it a try." I glanced over to him, and he looked down.

"But you aren't normal." He said, and I looked the other way. I felt his hand next to mine then, and I closed my eyes. Silence fell as we just looked away from each other. "What happened the day that you blacked out? Is that why you don't want this power?" He asked finally, and I shivered. I looked down, brows together as the memory came to me.

"Yes…" I muttered, clenching my jaw. I couldn't help it now. I slowly laced out fingers together as I began to tell him the story. "When I first woke up with the power, I got into a fight with my dad. It was the day he introduced Pepper and was saying he was going to marry her. I- I just lost it. I went for a walk in the backwoods, then next thing I know I wake up naked and there's-" I stopped, almost gagging at the thought. Stark held my hand tighter, and I finally looked up at him, staring into his intense brown eyes. "There was a dead body next to me." I looked down at our twined hands now, biting my lip ring. "I killed someone, just because I couldn't control my anger. I found out later on after I took the clothes and burned the body that a giant black and white wolf was seen in town, and that it drug a person into the woods. A witness saw it all and reported it." I said, letting out a shaky breath. "If I lose control of this- this thing, I turn into a wolf." I finished, looking away again. I almost shivered as his thumb began to rub my hand, but suppressed it.

"Well remind me not to piss you off." He joked and I shook my head smiling, looking up at him. He smiled and it almost shattered any self-control I had. "Look, it wasn't your fault. But I understand why you're going. I'll hold the fort up back at Stark Industries and hold back Pepper as best as I can. No promises on that one though." I smiled as to say thanks and he nodded his head, but his face changed as he stared into my eyes. It was the same look he gave me in the water and I swallowed as my mouth suddenly went dry.

_Here's the situation_

_Been to every nation_

_Nobodies ever made me feel the way that you do_

_You know my motivation _

_Given my reputation_

_Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude _

_But tonight I'm lovin' you_

He let go of my hand, slowly trailing his fingers up my bare arm and behind my hair, holding the back of my neck. He moved to where he stood in front of me and my back was to the fence, leaning down. My heart raced as our mouths touched, my arms wrapping around his shoulders as he pushed me against the fence. Our mouths moved in sync, our bodies meshed together as we tried to get more. As his hot tongue entered my mouth, I knew I was a goner. I moaned as his tongue teased me, licking the roof of my mouth which just happened to me ticklish. My hands roamed the broad of his back and his muscled torso, as he just pulled me closer. As he lifted me onto the fence and held me tightly as so I wouldn't fall, his kisses sending searing tendrils down my spine, a nag began at my mind. As he was positioned scandalously in-between my legs, the nag throbbed in my mind. As the kiss slowed down even more, it burning right into my soul, the song that was played earlier filtered into my mind. It fit him so well. Everyone knew what he was after, being his reputation was nothing but a playboy genius. As his hands slithered up my spin, the nag was a full blown annoyance and I finally listened to it.

**What the FUCK are you doing? You're kissing Tony Stark- the man that killed your mother!**

I stopped the kiss, both of us breathing hard. I was eye level with the glow of the Arc reactor, one of my hands on his chest, feeling it move with each inhale and exhale. "I better go…" I muttered as I got off the fence and went past him into the house.

_Here's the situation_

_Been to every nation_

_Nobodies ever made me feel the way that you do_

_You know my motivation _

_Given my reputation_

_Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude _

_But tonight I'm lovin' you_

If I would have looked back, I would have seen him staring at me as I walked away, burning brown eyes lost as I went out of site.


	17. Calling Panic and Relief

I stopped running once I was in the woods. I was now wearing the suit Stark made for me, just incase if anyone would happen to see me. I started walking, unsure of where to go. I knew that the place was here in New York, but I had no idea where.

_Keep moving forward_

A voice said in my head, making my hackles rise. With that thought I lifted my head up, calling out with my mind to Fang. I smiled as I heard a distant howl, knowing he had been following me since I left the house back in Cali. I sighed and took off the bottom mask, inhaling the crisp morning air. "Alright you stupid son of a mansion, where are you?" I asked as I put the mask back on and continued to walk on forward. It wasn't long until I stumbled through a break of trees to be in front of a giant ass mansion. "Whoa…" I muttered, walking forward and looking up at the giant building. Then I looked next to me at the sign. " 'Xavier's school for the gifted'? Sounds like a load of shit to me." I muttered and continued forward.

"Well, well, well! Look what we have here!" A crisp voice said, and I halted, looking to my left to see a kid with brown spiky hair walking over to me.

"Be nice John." Another boy to my right said, with shorter spiky brown hair, blue eyes and a woman next to him. She had brown hair with a streak of white in it. "Names Bobby. Or, iceman. Whichever." The kid with blue eyes said. I nodded and shook his hand.

"Rouge." The girl said, but didn't offer her gloved hand. Lovely she is.

"John. But I prefer Pyro." The first kid said, lighting a lighter and then closing it.

"Uhhh, Sandra. But I go-"

"We know." Bobby interrupted, smiling. "You work for the great Tony Stark, plus you are also the only mutant who has come forward with their power." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"That whole reveling who I was wasn't my idea." I muttered, only to jump in shock.

"Yes, but it sure as hell gave you some publicity, eh?" I looked up to see a guy with blue skin, hair and eyes chilling out on the wall, 10 feet above us. He only had three fingers a tail and a infectious smile.

"Huh… Well… That's new." I muttered, and the thing jumped down, standing and flicking his tail about.

"Night crawler!" he said and offered his three fingered hand to me.

"Uhh, hi." I said, shaking his hand. "How did you guys know I was going to be here?" I asked.

"Well, professor baldy told us you would be showing up today." Pyro said as he leaned against the brick wall and kept on clicking the lighter on and off.

"What he means is," Bobby corrected, sending a glare over to Pyro. "Professor Xavier has been watching you for a long time, and has been keeping an eye on you."

"Oh yeah, that sounds loads better. Making him sound like a creep or something." Pyro muttered but we all ignored him.

"Come on. We'll show you to his office."

* * *

"Ahhh, Sandra! I've been expecting you." Xavier said as the door closed behind me. I stared at the very large, very blue man by Xavier's chair, wearing glasses and a suit. This place just can't get anymore weird. "This is beast, who along with me will be your instructor." Xavier continued and I nodded to the beast guy then looked to Xavier.

"So, how long will this training take? I have things to do back in Malibu." I said and he smiled, moving his chair to where he sat in front of me, the beast guy next to him.

"Four months." My eyes went wide at that. The Stark Expo was in four months, and I knew Stark couldn't handle everything by himself. Hell, with me as his lawyer and me gone for that long, he'd probably end up in jail. Or death row. Whichever comes first. "Now hear me out. If you decide to go through with your training, there is no going back. You need to forget about everything and everyone until your training is done." I looked down, brows together.

"May I ask why?" I ventured, hoping I wouldn't have to lose everything I cared about.

"Because the more you have to lose, the more your fear grows. And the more fear you have, the easier it is for the wolf to take over." The beast guy said and I closed my eyes.

"You still can go back now if you-"

"No!" I said, glaring. "Let's do this." I muttered and they both nodded.

"Now hear this: your training will be brutal, sweat breaking and very advanced." I stared into the beats blue eyes, not afraid. "It will be the cruelest and most excoriating thing will you ever go through, but-" he said, smiling. "once wee are done, you will be able to handle your beast with ease." I nodded some, then smiled.

"Well, before I get overly- and quite normally- recalcitrant, can I have one phone call?" I asked and they both smiled.

"Go for it. We star when you are ready." Wit that, both Xavier and the beast left, and I turned to star at the phone on the desk.

*Tony's POV*

I sat, working on the Mark V of my suit as so I can carry it around. I smiled as I remembered it was Sandra's idea to make it into a suitcase. In the morning she was gone, just as she said. It was hell trying to explain what happened to Pepper, but in the end we all decided it was for the best. Even her father Jean had said that she always does what her heart tells her too. Just like her mother…

"Sir- you are receiving a call." Jarvis said, interrupting my thoughts.

"From who?" I asked as I began to work on the suit again."It's from an unknown number." My brows came together as he said this. You'd have to be a super genius to get by Jarvis's defenses and not only get through but to keep the number blocked?

"Bring it through." I said, standing and going over to the computer, sitting down.

"Sir, are you su-"

"Just do it." I said, cutting him off.

_Heyyy! Billionair boy! How's it going?_

Sandra's voice echoed through the workshop, making me smile. "Done so soon? I expected it would take at least a couple of days, if not a week before you were going to be done." There was a pause and I faltered, brows coming together.

_I'm not coming back… For awhile._

Her voice sounded strained, as if it was hard for her to say. Hell, It was hard for me to hear. "How long?" I asked, acting as if it didn't bother. Acting like I should feel. I shouldn't care if she was going to be gone. I shouldn't have kissed her. I shouldn't _want_ to kiss her. I shouldn't want her _at all_.

_Four months_

Her voice echoed through the workshop and I closed my eyes. Once the pain was passable, I decided for some humor to lighten her mood. "I get it, just wanna miss all the work for the Stark Expo huh?" I asked and she laughed some, making me smile.

_Yeah, ya got me billionair boy. Well, I have to go. Lots of hardcore training coming my way._

I swallowed, unsure of what to say. I was never good with feelings, just kinda wore my heart on my sleeve and rode through life. This? This was new. Unexpected. Unwanted. As I heard her about to hang the phone up, I finally piped up. "Sandra." I caught her, only to sigh in both relief and panic as she answered. "You better come back." I said sternly, and was rewarded with a sharp inhale, a pause, then a dial tone. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I hung up, staring blankly at the computer.

"Are you alright sir?" Jarvis asked and I inhaled, looking at my suit.

"Yeah, dandy. Never been better." I replied, going back over ot work on my suit.

"Whatever you say sir." I rolled my eyes at the British voice, wondering why I made him so sarcastic.


	18. Pulsating Rage

I landed on my face, groaning. "That the best you can do?" Logan asked. I picked my head up, glaring at the wall. "Come on kid, get up." My eye twitched as I stood, turning to glare at him. He smirked and held his hand to the side, claws coming back out.

"_Don't_ call me kid." with that I charged at him, ducking to the side as he want to claw at me, then punched him in the kidney, doing a 360 and kicking him in the gut, sending him flying into a wall. I smirked as the lights turned bright and the door opened, Xavier and Scott coming in.

"Very good Sandra. You are quite the fast learner." Xavier said and I nodded.

"So, how does it feel down there?" Scott asked Logan, who was just now standing up. He rubbed the back of his neck, baring his teeth in pain.

"Just like it always does." he muttered, coming up to us. "That was a cheap shot." he commented at me, and I raised an eyebrow.

"What was? Me punching you in the kidney or me kicking your ass?" He raised his own eyebrow and looked away.

"Now that you have basic fighting down, we are going to work on your instincts." I looked down at Xavier, brows together.

"What?" I asked, only to have Logan shake his head.

"You really have no clue about your power, do you?" he asked as I looked over to him. "You're an animal. You not only have super strength and healing, but you also have heightened hearing, smell and sight." I looked down at that.

"So, how am I suppose to work on that?" Xavier smiled at that. Out of nowhere nightcrawler appeared in front of me. "How can I fight a teleporter?" I asked as Xavier, Scott and Logan all started to walk out. Xavier's voice then filtered into my head.

_Without you're eyes_

At that, when the door closed all the lights went out and I heard that weird noise whenever Nightcrawler teleports. I got into a fighting position, letting my eyes turn white as so I could see in the dark. But as I did this, the bracelet on my neck shocked me, sending me to the floor. I growled as I picked my head up. "I can't fight if I can't see!" I yelled, and as if to prove my point as I was grabbed by my shirt and thrown into the air, slamming into a wall and falling back first onto the ground. I coughed as I rolled onto my stomach, sitting up a bit. Before I could do anything I heard the stupid noise again and was grabbing by my shirt once more, being thrown backwards and was slammed on the ground. I growled low in my chest, slowly looking up. My nails grew long and sharp, digging into the tile. I let power surge through my veins as I stood up, fangs bared. "Alright you little fucker. Come and get some."

*Logan's POV*

"You sure you should be pushing here this far?" I asked, leaning the chair back as we watched her on the night vision camera.

"She's a lot like you Logan." I looked over at Xavier then back to the camera.

"Yeah, how so?" I smirked as she clawed the air. She didn't know it but she only missed Kurt by a couple of inches.

"Not only her power, but her attitude." I rolled my eyes at him.

"He has a point. Brash, cocky, and a real nasty temper." Scott sad, making me hold my hand up and give him the middle claw.

"She also has the innate sense of wanting to be alone, though I believe that's the whole wolf DNA thing going on." Bobby said as he and Rogue walked in, Pyro behind them with that annoying lighter.

"Yes, she does seem to like doing things on her own." Xavier said, staring at the screen.

"Whatcha got old man?" I asked as I saw that look in his eye.

"I think I know how I can help her control her power." With that he rolled off. As I looked back to the screen I jumped up and ran for the door.

*Normal POV*

Once I was finally able to get a hold of Nightcrawler, I slammed him onto his back, punching him over and over again. I was blinded with rage, unaware that I was fighting a friend. Before I knew what happened, I was grabbed from behind, put into a full nelson, bringing me to my feet and pulling me back as I thrashed about. "Calm down! HEY! You think I can get a little help down here?" Logan yelled as I tried to get out of his hold. "For the love of- SHOCK HER ALREADY!" Logan yelled as I grabbed onto his arm and threw him off of me. I got on all fours, feeling my body shift into the wolf. Ripples went down my spine as pain and rage filled my soul. Before I could shift though, the collor on my neck began to shock me and I convulsed, falling onto the ground. I gritted my teeth, even more anger making me want to shift. My whole body was in pain as I tried to claw towards Logan, torn between wanting to shift and the 1000 volts that continuously ripped through my body. Finally, after a whole minute of pure pain, I blacked out, my mortal mind terrified that I blacked out because I was finally able to shift. Images of the torn and bloody body pulsating through my mind.


	19. Lessons Learned

_I walked into a late night diner, the place seemingly empty say for one cook in the kitchen, a waitress and a woman sitting at a booth, looking out the window. A jukebox softly played 'Styx', a song I knew as 'Come sail away'. I walked over and sat across from the woman, staring at her dirty blond hair and green eyes. She was long, but muscular from what I knew to be years of service in the army. She smiled softly, turning her head to look at me. "Hey baby." She said in a soft voice, and I exhaled a shaky breath._

"_Mom…" She nodded once and I leaned back, holding back tears. "Why are you here?" I asked, only to have her reach across the table and put a hand over my heart._

"_Because you are troubled." As she said that, none other then Tony Stark walked into the diner and sat at the bar._

"_I'm fine." I said, staring at his back._

"_You don't need to be afraid." I shook my head, laughing some. _

"_I can't like him… Not only is he older then me but he killed you!" I looked to my mother, only to see her smiling. _

"_He wasn't the one that pulled the trigger." I looked down, jaw clenched. "You were given a great power, as he was. Stop worrying about me, and start living your life. I died doing what I loved- protecting the innocent. Now it's your turn to save people." I licked my lips, shaking my head. _

"_I don't want to die…." She held onto my hand gently, making me look up at her. Then Stark sat down next to her, putting his hand on top of hers and mine. _

"_I won't let you." They both said, and I put my head down, tears going down my eyes. _

"_I didn't ask for this. For any of this. I don't want this power. I don't want to like you. I don't want to put myself out there only to get hurt in the end." I shook, hot tears streaming down. _

"_That's the beauty of life." I looked up only to see they were both gone. I stood and looked all around, then ran outside into the dark, rainy night. _

"_The risk is only as good as the reward." I looked next to me to see Stark looking down at me. _

"_What if there isn't a reward? What if there is only the risk?" I asked and he smiled, looking up at the sky. _

"_If it wasn't worth it then you wouldn't have stayed." He looked back down at me, intense brown eyes boring into my green ones. He reached over and rubbed his thumb on my cheek. "You wouldn't have kissed back."_

_

* * *

_

I shot up, breathing hard. "Easy there." I looked over to see Xavier next to the bed, smiling. I sighed and laid back down, trying to remember what happened.

"How's Nightcrawler?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

"Kurt is just fine. He knew the risks." I closed my eyes and turned my head, looking up at the ceiling. "I've come up with something to help you control the wolf." I looked over to see him handing me a black bracelet. I took it and looked at it, seeing the inside of it had technology. "It sends electromagnetic waves throughout your system. It will make you and the wolf stronger." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need to be stronger, I need to control it." I said and he smiled.

"Trust me. With this on you will be able to easily control your temper and the wolf." I sighed, putting it on.

"Sure, what do I have to lose?"

* * *

I ran through the city, wearing the suit Stark made for me. I must say, the bracelet did actually work. It was easier to use the wolf's speed and strength without worrying about getting angry or turning into the wolf. Sure, I wasn't suppose to leave the manor, but I've never gotten to see New York. I stopped on the sidewalk, breathing easily even though I was running 70 mph for 30 minutes. I looked at all the tall buildings, ignoring the odd looks from the people walking by me. I closed my eyes and enhanced my hearing, listening to sirens a couple of miles away. "All right. Time for some fu- LOOK OUT!" I yelled suddenly, pushing a man out of the way as a glass and concrete crashed onto the ground. The man got wide eyes and ran, along with everyone else around. I looked all around, then up only to get wide eyes. "What the hell is that?" I asked as I saw this giant black glob crawling on a building. It soon looked down and smiled at me, it's long tongue coming out.

"His name is Venom." None other then Spider man said as he landed next to me. I looked to him, then to Venom, then back to him. "Yeah, the resemblance is uncanny." He said, only then to have Venom jump down and crash into the road, 20 feet in front of us. "You must be Legacy." I nodded, letting my muscles ripple and harden, fangs and claws growing. "Well, since you're here, mind helping out?" He asked, and I smiled.

"Sounds like fun." At that he jumped up and used a web to swing around as I jumped and landed on a building, running in a blur, claws digging into the building. I was surprised it worked, but didn't dwell on it when Venom crashed right in front of me. I was able to jump to the side before he clawed at me, Spider man shooting a web at my hand and me able to swing to the ground. As I stood Spider man was able to throw him to the ground, where I ran over and held him down. As he thrashed about, Spider man began to wrap him up in a web, where then I pushed him with as much force as I could in the head, and he stopped moving. I stood and dusted myself off, sighing some. "Well, that was easy." I said as Spider man landed next to me.

"It won't last him long." He said as he shot a web at Venom. "I'll take it from here. I know a professor who can help him." I raised an eyebrow and looked to Spider man.

"What's a math major gonna do for this thing?"

"Not math, physics. And to make a long story short, the man under all this black stuff isn't to blame." I sighed, putting my hands on my hips.

"Jeez. Three months ago I never would have believed in this shit. Then a week hanging out with Tony Stark and all hell breaks lose." He laughed some as I said this.

"Yeah. I know the feeling. Hey, you mind doing something for me really quick?" I looked to him and nodded. "Say cheese!" As he said this he jumped into the air, grabbing Venom, only then to have a bright flash go off then I was alone.

"Okay, lesson learned. Staying in the mansion."


End file.
